


Sunrise Musings

by AdventTraitor



Series: Perfect Denials [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, fem!ja'far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventTraitor/pseuds/AdventTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present day AU.  After spending yet another night with Ja'far, Sinbad considers their relationship while trying to persuade his assistant to stay just a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Musings

Sunrise Musings

Ja’far groaned, blindly reaching out a hand and groping for her phone. After knocking something off of the nightstand, she found it and pressed the button on the side, the screen illuminating brightly and forcing her to squint. She stared with utter incomprehension for a few moments before she realized the time, and her hazel eyes snapped open. She muttered a curse, reaching down to throw the blankets off of her while simultaneously pushing at the arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Get off, Sin, I’m running really late,” Ja’far growled. When all she got in return was a half-hearted grunt, she let out a snarl and turned in her captor’s embrace so that she was facing him. “Sinbad, if you don’t let go of me right now, so help me I will avoid you for the next two months.”

Sinbad snorted at that, impervious to the death glare he was receiving due to the fact that he hadn’t bothered to open his eyes yet.

“You couldn't stay away for two days if you tried,” he mumbled with a smirk.

Ja’far raised an eyebrow, her upper lip curling as she replied, “Would you like to test that theory? I’m inclined to try it out.” She began pushing on his arms with renewed vigor, but his grip around her was like a vice.

“Alright, alright—calm down, freckles. I won’t push it cause you’ll probably go through with it just to prove you can. Just one thing before I let you go…” There was a smile on his lips, and one golden eye was gleaming up at her.

Ja’far frowned, settling on an only somewhat annoyed glare. “…What, then?” she asked in a deadpan tone. She knew at this point that it would be easier to appease him than to continue to try and escape.

“Gimme a kiss. Just a kiss,” he added quickly before Ja’far could protest. “That’s all I want.”

Ja’far sighed, brushing silvery bangs out of her eyes before leaning down and brushing her lips against Sinbad’s cheekbone.

At his dismayed look, Ja’far smirked as she sat up again. “That’s what you get for your lack of specificity.” She winked at him with a smirk, pushing at his arms again. “Now let go—I gave you what you asked for.”

Sinbad pouted, but relented and let his arms flop down to his sides as he rolled onto his back. “I have nothing but a deep, burning passion for you, but each morning before the sun has even greeted the sky, you want nothing but to be away from me. What a cruel, cruel world… You reject my feelings in favor for working long hours at a job where you're vastly under appreciated…”

Ja’far rolled her eyes as she pulled a shirt over her head, looking around the floor for the rest of her clothing that had been thrown who knows where the night before.

“Stop being so dramatic; it’s unbecoming of you. And I work for you, so be grateful I care enough to get up in the morning despite your ‘vast under appreciation’ of me and…Sin, where’s my skirt?”

Sinbad groaned, bunching his muscles to push himself upright with his arms, violet hair spilling down around his shoulders, chest and back. Ja’far stole a glance before his eyes opened, admiring the way the quickly lightening sky was reflecting off of his tanned skin. When he looked over to her, she was turned away.

“Ah…I think we started in the living room this time. Maybe out there?”

“Right…” Ja’far was mumbling as she left the room, more than likely cursing his name. Sinbad didn’t mind though—after all, she kept coming back time after time.

He flopped onto his back, grimacing and rearranging his hair when it was pulled under his weight. When he was finally comfortable, Sinbad sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He knew that his feelings for his assistant went far beyond a casual screw, but he also knew that she would never return them—at least, she would never openly show him any kind of reciprocation.

Ja’far didn’t know because she thought she was being sneaky, but Sinbad often caught her staring when she thought he wasn’t looking. It’s true that he only saw it out of the corner of his eyes (lest she realize he noticed her gaze), but what he did see was that Ja’far’s face wasn't in the cold, stoic standby expression that she so often gave him; instead, it was warm, softer and much more vulnerable than it ever was at any other time.

Sinbad mused over their relationship for an undetermined amount of time until the object of his thoughts returned to the bedroom to bid him farewell.

“Okay, I’m off. Can you try to get to work by eight thirty for once? It would make my life a whole lot easier.” Ja’far shifted her weight onto one leg, a hand on her hip and the other holding a pair of sleek heels.

“That skirt looks good on you.” At her glare, Sinbad realized what he just said to her and shook his head, though he privately blamed Ja’far for looking so good in black pencil skirts. “Sorry, I’m not awake yet. No filter. Um, anyway. Yeah, I’ll be in on time. And you know,” he held out a hand to her, which she glanced at for a moment before looking back to his face, “you wouldn't get in trouble if you showed up a little late…I promise I’ll excuse you.”

When Ja’far only raised an eyebrow, Sinbad surged up and forward, grasping her waist and pulling her down on top of him, and he smirked at the squeak she let out at the unexpected gesture. Sinbad tangled his fingers into the slightly longer part of Ja’far’s hair near the back of her neck and leaned in for a kiss, to which she responded instinctively, trying to spread her legs to grip him around the waist but unable to due to the skirt Sinbad liked so much. After a few moments, Ja’far got her hands between them and pushed the man onto his back, staying in a sitting position but not vacating his lap.

“You make things so difficult.” She looked down at him, her expression almost that warm look he loved to see, but it lasted only a moment before it returned to its neutral expression. “Unfortunately for you, you’re not the only one that depends on me. There’s a meeting this morning that I will certainly be late for now.”

With that, she started clambering off of him and picked up her shoes. He frowned, quickly searching his mind for a reason to get her to stay.

“Hey, how are you getting to work? I drove us here last night, remember?” Sinbad watched as she didn’t even pause, making her way to the doorway of his bedroom.

“I’m taking your Porsche. I’ll bring it back tomorrow,” she laughed, dangling the keys from her hand to show him she’d already thought ahead of him.

“Or tonight,” Sinbad suggested quietly.

At that, Ja’far turned for a moment, eyeing him with her beautiful light gaze while she mindlessly pushed a hand through her short hair.

“Eight thirty, Sinbad,” she murmured before walking out of sight. Moments later, he heard the front door close and lock behind her.

She was close to showing her emotions—he saw right through her. Maybe there was hope after all…he wouldn't mind doing the more domestic things in life if it were with Ja’far…

…Then again, maybe he was just getting old. That was always a scary thought.


End file.
